


Surprises

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But it ends really well, Internalized Homophobia, Little bit of angst, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Oops., Poor Alec, idk how to tag this, its cute, past malec sees future malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: Alec knows he'll never get to be himself. He had never imagined his own happy ending. He never even entertained the idea.Until he saw his own happy ending. Then he couldn't imagine life any other way.~*~*~Instead of a memory demon, Magnus gave Clary's memories to another powerful warlock and in order to get them back, Alec and Magnus have to show something that will happen to them with the people they care for the most in the future.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a few minutes ago I found a mistake and now that I've gone to edit it, I lost it again, so there's clearly some typos hidden somewhere in this work. 
> 
> I'll come back soon to find them all<3

"So what you're telling me right now is that you gave all of my memories to some other warlock?" Clary demanded of Magnus. Alec couldn't blame Clary for being furious right now. 

"I believe that's what I said." Magnus replied coolly. 

"And why exactly would you do that?" Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes at the fire behind Jace's question. They barely knew the girl. What's the point of getting worked up? 

"Would you rather Valentine tortured me for the memories?" 

"This is just great. Is there any way for you to get them back from this warlock?" Clary asked. 

"Yes, but I doubt he'll be willing to give them back without a price. When us warlocks get too old, sometimes we feed on other people's memories just to give us a spark. Something new for us to feel. He won't want to give that up." Magnus admitted.

~*~*~

Aharon Strike had dark brown hair that went in tangles down to his shoulders. His green eyes were outlined by purple from lack of sleep. He wore an outfit that had probably gone out of style centuries ago. 

Even though Alec knew that warlocks never aged, he wasn't expecting Aharon to look as timeless as he did. Everything down to his voice clearly told Alec that he hadn't aged since he was in his twenties.

"Ah, Magnus Bane. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He glanced around the room. "Am I in trouble? If so, I am deeply wounded that you would rat me out to the Shadowhunters. You've never particularly liked them." 

"No, you are not in trouble, my dearest Aharon. I simply called upon you to retrieve those memories that I gave to you of Clary Fairchild." 

"Oh but we made an agreement. I remember quite well. You were to give me the memories for me to keep and I gave you many supplies from my home." Aharon grinned and walked up to Jace. He tilted Jace's face from side to side by placing two fingers on his jaw and shoving, not lightly. "This one is pretty. Anyway, we made a deal. The only way I'll give them back to you is if we make another deal."

"What is your price?" Magnus said in a monotone voice. 

"Lately I have been working on a spell that allows me to see a memory from the future. So, all I ask is one futuristic memory from each of you that is of the person you shall love the most." 

"What's the catch?" Magnus asked, eyeing Aharon as if a glare could convince the truth out of the warlock. 

"The only catch is that the bond is very tenuous. A break in the bond could allow a demon portal to form." Aharon was moseying around the room, occasionally stopping to examine Jace, Izzy and Alec. 

Magnus glanced around the room, waiting for someone to object. When no one said anything, he replied, "Alright. We'll give you the memories." 

Aharon clapped his hands once and ordered, "Everyone must join hands. I'll be able to access the memory I ask of when I reach your mind. It will be displayed to everyone around the room." Aharon grabbed Clary's hand and then gestured with his other hand that she should continue the process down the line. "Also, please don't get too shocked by who you love the most in the future. There are many possibilities for the future, and the ones you will see are just the ones that are most likely to happen as of right now." 

The circle came around to Izzy, who clasped her hand inside of Aharon's, completing the bond. A slight glow of orange appeared in everyone's hands but dulled all the way soon. Aharon had his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

"Alright. There are two people in the circle who will care for three people equally in the future. That will be payment enough for me." Aharon stated, not letting anyone know who the two people were. 

"Who needs to give up the memories?" Magnus asked, also clearly getting slightly irritated by the vagueness that Aharon had. 

"You and the boy you are holding hands with." Aharon replied, eyes still shut. 

Magnus looked to both sides, as if he really needed to. One side was occupied by Isabelle, the other by Alec.

"Alexander? Are you okay with being one of the only two who gets their memories displayed?" Magnus looked over to Alec. 

"Ye-yes." Alec could kick himself for stuttering over such a simple answer. 

"I will show Magnus's memory first, since he is closer in the bond to me." Aharon explained something for the first time in the night. 

Alec closed his eyes when it felt like he was being shoved forward, and all his senses were gone, the only thing he could feel was Magnus's hand in his right and Jace's hand in his left. 

He opened his eyes to see himself standing in front of a door. It appeared that he was listening to a conversation that was going on behind the closed door. The door looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen it. 

Alec was confused when he heard his own voice behind the door. He remembered being directly beside Magnus, holding his hand. 

Was he one of the people Magnus cared for most? That would've been surprising to say the least. But no, that didn't make any sense. 

"Max, you need to eat your vegetables, or else you'll never be the strongest Shadowhunter in training." 

It made no sense that Max was one of the people Magnus cared for most in the future. After all, Max was his little brother and Magnus didn't even know about him. 

"But Rafael didn't eat his vegetables!" A small voice argued back. 

Magnus caring about Raphael Santiago, who he assumed Max and future Alec were speaking of, made a little more sense. 

"That's because he's saving them for later. He has homework to do." his own voice said. 

"Unfair. Papa lets me skip veggies sometimes." The little boy said. 

Alec's feet began moving to their own accord and he pushed open the door. There stood a future Alec, a little boy, who was quite literally blue and and another little boy who's head was down as he wrote ferociously across a piece of paper. Alec felt odd looking at himself. 

The memory began to fade, and Alec realized what that meant. Someday, Magnus would come to care for him almost more than anyone else. 

It felt like he was stumbling back into the world, but in reality his feet were still firmly planted on the ground. He looked over to see Magnus wide-eyed and he quickly looked away before he had to make eye contact with Magnus. 

"Alright. The Shadowhunter boy's memory next." Aharon's voice brought Alec back to reality. 

This time around, Alec was expecting the slight shove he felt and he knew that he was in his own future body.

He was making his way up a set of stairs, which he recognized to be part of Magnus's apartment building. Maybe Alec was being naïve, but this was the most confusing and surprising thing he'd ever experienced. What was he doing in Magnus's memory and now his apartment building? 

Once again, he didn't have to guide his feet, they went along by themselves. He was trudging up the stairs and then made it to the door that he had just been through to retrieve Clary's memories. 

Without knocking, he made his way through the door. He kicked his boots off and peeled most of his gear off until the only article of clothing he had left was a pair of bloody, ichor covered jeans. He walked out of the foyer and down a hallway, that he was sure led to bedrooms. 

All Alec could ask himself was; what was he doing sauntering around Magnus Bane's apartment without a shirt on?

Alec was making his way down the hall when he abruptly stopped. Alec wasn't sure what had made him stop until the future Alec steered him to the doorway of a bedroom. There, on the bed, lay Magnus, and the same little boys from Magnus's memory. Magnus had his eyes closed and was humming a quiet tune. The blue little boy seemed to be soundly asleep, but the older boy was laying awake. 

"Papa?" The older boy said with a questioning tone. 

"Yes, Raf?" Magnus replied. Alec's heart clenched. Someday, Magnus would be someone's papa. 

"Is daddy going to be safe?" The boy, Rafael, asked. 

"I sure hope so." Magnus quietly replied. 

Everything was quiet for a minute, until Rafael spoke once again. "When are you and daddy going to get married?" 

"I'm not sure. Why?" Magnus asked. 

"All of my friends' parents are married, so I thought maybe that meant you guys didn't love each other." Rafael said quietly. 

"No, daddy and I love each other very very much. I just don't think he's ready to get married yet." Magnus replied. 

The little boy who Alec had previously thought was asleep spoke up. "Are you ready to get married, papa?"

"I'm only ready to get married once your daddy is ready to get married." Magnus started dragging his fingers through Rafael's hair. 

Alec slowly stepped away from the door frame. Magnus looked up and smiled at him and the little boys jumped up from their bed to give him hugs. 

"What if their daddy is ready to get married?" Alec said, directing the question to Magnus while not believing what was coming out of his mouth. 

"Well, their papa would be a very happy man, and would kindly accept as soon as their daddy got down on one knee." Magnus said, a grin playing on his mouth. 

The older of the two boys tugged on Alec's pant leg. Alec looked down to be met by two big brown puppy dog eyes. "Daddy, please get down on one knee so that you two can be married!" 

The blue boy shook his head vigorously, to show Alec that he should. 

As he kneeled down, all the puzzle pieces clicked. Alec couldn't believe how dull he had been. He, Alec Lightwood was the father of two little boys, Max and Rafael and now he was proposing to Magnus Bane. 

"Magnus Bane, would you do the honor of making me the happiest man alive and officially become a Lightwood-Bane?" Alec's voice slowly faded away as the memory came to an end.

Before the memory officially ended, he violently ripped his hands away from Jace and Magnus. He distantly heard Jace yelling, but all he wanted to do was get away from them all. The secret he had worked so hard to keep buried down had been thrown viciously out into the open. 

He threw the nearest door he could make it to open and left the room, before he could see anything that happened. 

~*~*~

As everyone filed out of the room, Alec did his best to blend into the wall. Everyone walked around him, without looking twice. 

Except for Magnus. 

Magnus stopped beside him and tried to make eye contact, which Alec avoided. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Magnus said to Alec. 

"My siblings just found out about my sexuality before I had a chance to talk to them." Alec replied. Alec finally looked up at Magnus and saw tear tracks on his face. From what, Alec couldn't place. 

"If you were worried about talking to them about it, you wouldn't have ran away." Magnus said. "Trust me, your siblings will be more than accepting of you." 

"What happened in there after I left?" Alec changed the subject hoping Magnus wouldn't worry about it too much. 

Magnus visibly deflated before telling Alec. "Four demons made their ways through the portal before I could close it. One of them killed Aharon."

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Magnus shot back. 

"I'm not sure." Alec admitted. "Aharon? Leaving?"

After a slight pause, Alec figured it was best to get the question that was itching. "What do we do now?"

"Honestly? I've got no idea. I guess we just see what happens. The only thing I know is that I don't want to be given a false hope of a family. That's all I've ever wanted. So if you don't want that, you need to tell me now." Magnus opening up to Alec was just another surprise he got on that day. 

"I want that." Alec quietly said, surprising himself. 

"You're just full of surprises today, Alexander." Magnus gave a small smile and a tear made its way down Magnus's face. 

Before he even realized what he was doing, Alec reached out and wiped the tear away. 

The men simply looked into each other's eyes and neither could imagine another future. One that wasn't full of Max and Rafael and wonderful surprises.


End file.
